Zombie Wars
by Chibi British Neko
Summary: Firestar gives Spottedleaf a game titled "Zombie Wars." What will this addicting violent game do to the Warrior Cats? What will happen to friendships and romances? And what about those enemies of the Clans? Takes place after "The Last Hope." Re-make of "Wanna Play a Game?"


_**~Author's Note~**_

_'Ello, I'm Neko~! This is a re-make of Wanna Play a Game? I was re-reading it and noticed many errors, so I decided I would just re-do it. I'm changing plenty of things from that fanfic. In fact, Spottedleaf and Firestar might not become mates like they did in the old version. But, I will decide that later. Here's some more information:_

**_Star Player - _**_This is the video game system used in StarClan. It will most likely be mentioned many times!_

**_Zombie Wars - _**_The name of the game I created. _

_That's it, I hope you enjoy~!_

* * *

"What's this?" a beautiful tortoiseshell questioned, holding a video game case in her paws. Her eyes scanned the cover. There was a picture of a two-leg shooting something that looked like another two-leg, but it seemed mutated. The title was _Zombie Wars_. Beside the she-cat was a handsome orange tom, whom gave her the case.

"It's a game for your Star Player, Spottedleaf. You put the disc in and you're transported into the game," the former ThunderClan leader purred. "You have to kill zombies, a type of altered two-leg. If you get wounded in the game, it actually doesn't affect you in the real world." Spottedleaf glanced over at him before looking back at the case.

"Sounds… interesting. Thanks for the game, Firestar. Want to try and play it with me?" Firestar nodded and the duo set out into the "living room" part of the den. Nervously, the former medicine cat opened the case and pulled out the game, cautiously placing it into her Star Player. Both sat down while they waited for the game to load. "Great StarClan, I've never felt this nervous before!"

"Don't fret, Spottedleaf, you won't really get hurt. Oh yeah, the rest of StarClan wants to play with you if you decide you like the game," Firestar stated, looking into her warm amber eyes. She looked down at her paws in embarrassment. _Stop it, Spottedleaf! Get a hold of your feelings! _She hissed inwardly, slightly mad at herself. _Firestar already has a mate and two kits, I can't interfere with such a happy kin. I can't be selfish and ruin my crush's life! _Spottedleaf already told Firestar they weren't meant to be, she was a medicine cat, forbidden to have a mate. She also stated that she approved of his relationship with Sandstorm. And even though they were finally in StarClan together, she couldn't do something as cruel as that. Sometimes, she wished Mapleshade managed to slit open her throat and kill her. But Sandstorm, after hearing Spottedleaf say that she made Firestar happy, rescued her in time.

"Spottedleaf, are you okay?" Firestar's voice brought her back into reality. She nodded solemnly, shock washing over her body. She was no longer in her den! "We're in the game," the tom chuckled, his green eyes glowing with amusement.

"Oh…" the tortoiseshell mumbled, managing to look at him again. But, in a sense, she was glad that she wasn't killed a second time. Even though they weren't together, she was still happy whenever she saw the brave tom. Also, she was able to watch over his kin with him. The she-cat took the short period of time given to study her surroundings. There was nothing for miles, except for sand and the scorching sun beating down on them. Suddenly, two-leg objects appeared out of thin air and fell gently into their paws. "Firestar, what are these?!" she gasped, her amber eyes widening in surprise.

"These were built by two-legs, the game says that these are guns. We use them to kill the zombies."

"Why does my gun look different than yours?" Spottedleaf felt utterly stupid, not knowing anything. Yet Firestar seemed to know everything about the game.

"There's a variety of guns, I'm not going to go into details. To shoot, just press down on that thing there, it's called the trigger," Firestar meowed, using one claw to point at the trigger. "Just don't aim at me or yourself, okay? Only target the zombies, which are our enemies." After he said that, two new objects appeared from nowhere. "Ah, here are our communicators, just place this part over your ear and have the colored glass over your eye. Yeah, like that!" Spottedleaf's communicator was green, the same shade as Firestar's eyes. The former leader's glass was bright red. For both of them, the piece that went over their left ears were white.

"Um… what are communicators?" the dead she-cat inquired, as various charts and words popped up on her communicator's screen.

"If we ever get separated in the game, we can use them to voice chat or video chat. Also, it displays different information such as the time, how many zombies you've killed, how many zombies left, what weapons you have, and much more. You'll find out the rest once you start playing. Cool, am I right?" Firestar grinned, stepping over so he was beside her.

"Very!" Spottedleaf squealed, intrigued by the communicators. Suddenly, a loud voice with no emotion begun to speak.

"Zombies appear in ten seconds. Get ready." She jumped backwards, shaken by the voice. Her head swung around, searching for the owner. Again, Firestar begun to laugh.

"It's alright, that's just what I call the "Game Voice." The Game Voice tells us what level we're on, when the zombies will appear, and some other info," the ex-leader explained in a softer tone so he wouldn't hurt Spottedleaf's ears any further. She dipped her head quickly to show she understood.

"Level one: start!"

"Oh StarClan, I'm not ready!" Spottedleaf wailed, fumbling around with the gun in her paws. She looked back up to see Firestar was already charging towards a zombie. He launched himself off of the ground with his hind-legs and aimed for the mutated two-leg's head. He pulled the trigger once, a bullet flying through the opponent's head. However, it was too fast for Spottedleaf to see. After Firestar landed, the zombie toppled over and collapsed, blood squirting from its head. "O-Oh wow…"

"Come on!" Firestar looked behind him, noticing his companion hadn't moved a bit. Trembling, the amber-eyed deceased StarClan member followed her friend. _"xXFirestarXx has killed one zombie, there are four zombies left," _Spottedleaf read from her communicator. _Right, we have usernames now. Firestar is xXFirestarXx and I'm ~Spottedleaf~! _She recalled having to create a username before she was allowed to play. "Mouse-dung, I forgot how easy level one is! I can't wait for the harder levels!" Firestar cursed as Spottedleaf caught up to him.

"This is _easy_ for you?!" the previous medicine cat cried out in shock. It seemed so hard! He nodded, then looked down at her gun.

"Use your pistol on the next zombie, Spottedleaf. I want you to destroy the second one." The she-cat swallowed a whimper. She wasn't ready to start playing! Shivering, she started to search for another zombie. "There! Aim there, Spottedleaf!" the tom shouted, scaring the stars off of her pelt. She whipped around, getting her gun ready to shoot. She wasn't going to die, not in a virtual game at least!

"Ah!" she shrieked, spotting the rotting flesh of a zombie. Fear coursing through her veins, she instantly pulled the trigger at the sight of her foe. In the process, she closed her eyes, not wanting to see herself get ripped to shreds.

"_Arghhhh!_" There was a moan of agony. Opening one eye, she saw that the zombie had fallen over. Her shot was a direct hit! She got up, her fear vanishing in mere seconds. She had killed a zombie and lived!

"I-I did it!" Spottedleaf pranced around cheerfully, Firestar bouncing beside her.

"Congratulations, that was a perfect shot!" At those words, her body tensed up. Firestar was praising her, which meant double the joy! However, she felt slightly guilty. It was only a lucky shot. A simple fluke, that was all. She couldn't be that good, not when it was her first time playing _Zombie Wars_. Their communicators told them that Spottedleaf slaughtered a zombie and that there was three left. "Alright, let's move out!" The StarClan warrior twitched his ears, as did the she-cat. Her ears pricked up at the sound of movement.

"Behind us, Firestar!" she yowled, turning around to face the other three zombies. _All three are going to attack at once?! _She thought there was only going to be one zombie, like the previous two. "A-Attack!" Once again, she felt terrified. She shot multiple rounds, hoping that each bullet would at least hit and slow down the zombies. Only two of the bullets she fired had hit the first zombie. She kept pulling the trigger, but no more bullets came out. "O-Oh no!"

"Spottedleaf, request a knife right now, you're out of ammo! Quickly, get behind me!" Firestar ordered, which the ex-medicine cat obeyed. But how exactly did one request a knife? Firestar realized she didn't know. "Just say this: "weapon: knife!" You can also use it to change weapons, but the only other one you have right now is a knife."

"Okay… weapon: knife!" Instantly, a knife landed in her right paw. _Awesome, now I can at least attempt to defend myself! _"I wish I had known the game gets harder almost right away…"

"Sorry for not telling you," Firestar meowed with an apologetic tone. With his AK-47, he killed two of the zombies. "Spottedleaf, let me see you attack that last zombie from close up, I know you can do it!"

"O-Okay, I'll try!" She forced herself to charge at the zombie. Firestar's trust in her powered her courage. _The power of friendship, perhaps? _She mused mentally, not sure if there was actually such a thing. It sounded so silly, yet… she felt stronger from his words. "Take this, zombie!" She leapt upwards, slashing her knife at the zombie's face. "Hyaa!" She landed on all four paws, accidently dropping the knife before touching the ground. She reached out to grab her weapon, but the zombie fell onto of her paw, trapping her underneath. "I'm stuck!" Firestar rushed to her side and with a few tugs, he succeeded to pull the dead zombie off of her. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome and great job, you killed the last zombie!" Firestar purred as the communicator confirmed his words. The two walked away, feeling slightly ill by the revolting scent of decaying flesh. "Do you want to continue onward to level two?"

"I think I had enough for today, honestly…" Spottedleaf murmured, realizing something. Despite being scared most of the time, she also felt excited. The game was rather entertaining. "…But I will love to play round two with you tomorrow!" Her crush beamed at her, selecting the option to turn off the game. In a matter of moments, the two were back in Spottedleaf's den. "Does the area change in the game in future levels?"

"Yeah, the maps change later… as in the next level. They add two-leg dens called "buildings." It makes it more confusing, but it gives you better places to hide from the zombies."

"Ah, okay. Well then, see you tomorrow?" the dappled tortoiseshell asked, turning off the video game system and taking out the game. He nodded as she put the disc in the case.

"Yes, I will come back tomorrow. Is it alright if I invite some friends to play with us?"

"Sure, the more the merrier as they say! See you tomorrow, Firestar!" Spottedleaf chirped, her eyes sparkling with happiness. She wondered who else she would be playing with the next day. The fiery-orange tom dipped his head and said farewell before leaving her den. It was time for her to go to bed. Spottedleaf crawled into her cozy nest- a combination of moss and feathers- and fell asleep almost right away. _Zombie Wars_had really exhausted her!


End file.
